Cries of Summer
by KingofRocks97
Summary: Jason Voorhees wakes up to find himself in an unfamiliar swamp halfway across the world. It isn't long before he slips back into his regular habits. But in this forest where the cicadas cry, Jason might not be the only demon around...
1. Prologue: Friday the 17th

Cries of Summer: Prologue

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. **_**Higurashi: When They Cry**_** is the property of Ryukishi07 and 07th Expansion. **_**Friday the 13th**_** is currently in legal limbo between Sean S. Cunningham and Victor Miller. Please support the official releases.**

**A/N: The following work contains scenes of gory violence befitting the source franchises. Spoilers for certain installments are regrettably present. Reader discretion is advised.**

"_Mommy! Help me! Help!"_

"_You should've been watching him!"_

"_Die! Die! Die!"_

"_Hey, asshole! Up here!"_

"_Why won't you die?!"_

Jason Voorhees opened his eyes.

One would not expect a being such as him to have nightmares, but he did.

He noticed that once more, he was surrounded by the waters of Crystal Lake.

"_Wait…"_

The realization sunk in.

"_Is it just me, or is the water murkier than usual?"_

The revenant pondered.

He looked down and saw no chains restraining him.

Cautiously, he swiftly swam to the surface.

It was ironic, really, that he drowned as a child.

Jason broke through the surface of the water, breathing shallowly through his hockey mask.

"_A swamp?! What happened to the lake?!" _

He looked around, desperately searching for a familiar landmark!

"_No! No! No! I'm not in Crystal Lake! I'm not with Mother!"_

Off in the distance, a gunshot rang out!

"_Hunters. No matter. I'll deal with them, then try to find my way back!"_

He moved to the shore.

If any human cast their eyes upon him now, they would be terrified at the sight of a masked, hulking corpse dressed in hunter's attire emerging from the swamp!

But there weren't any, at least for now.

Jason reached for his trusted machete in case of any threats.

To his dismay, it had disappeared!

Frustrated, he looked around for a decent substitute.

He saw a disused syringe carelessly discarded in the mud!

"_It's a first. They'll probably have better machetes lying around."_

Jason picked up the syringe and continued towards the sound of the gunshot.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"Gunshots?!"

"Easy, rookie. Probably just some poachers."

"_We'll take it from here. 16 out."_

Amakusa Juuza exhaled.

"Hey, rookie, you alright?"

"I'm fine. Can you please stop calling me 'rookie?'"

"Yeah, well, until you act like Golgo 13, I'm going to refrain from calling you Hibari 13. Except on comms, of course."

Amakusa chuckled.

"In that case, I'll call you 'the Dirty Dozen!'"

Hibari 12 shrugged.

"Seems fair. I actually liked-"

"_AAAAAUUUUGGH!"_

A chilling scream echoed across the comms!

"Hibari 16, this is 12! What the hell's happening?!"

"_It's 15! 16's dead! It killed him!"_

"What?!"

"_The hunter! He lured us in with the hunter! They're all de-"_

_**SHUUNK!**_

Amakusa and Hibari 12 froze at the unmistakable sound of steel piercing flesh.

As the pair listened, deep breaths could be heard, as if the killer were taunting them!

_**BZZT!**_

Just like that, the comms faded into static.

"Hibari 12 to all units! Hibari 15 and 16 are down! We have a hostile in the Onigafuchi Swamp! I repeat, Hibari 15 and 16 are down!"

"_Understood, 12! All available units to the swamp!"_

12 looked at Amakusa.

"Grab the stuff, Golgo. We're going hunting!"

Smirking, Amakusa handed an MP5 to 12 and loaded his shotgun.

_**A while later…**_

Amakusa and 12 arrived at the last known location of 15 and 16.

They were reinforced by the rest of the Hibari Squad, which moved together for safety.

Nothing could prepare the soldiers for the scene of the crime.

The poacher whose gunshots were heard now laid dead with an arrow through his temple.

Hibari 16 had his foot encased in a buried bear trap, exposing his leg bones.

His suffering was short, though, as another arrow impaled his skull through his left eye.

Hibari 15 was found a short distance away, impaled to a tree with the poacher's missing rifle.

Amakusa retched and threw up behind a bush.

"What sick bastard did this?!"

12 turned solemn.

"Whoever he is, he's heading towards Hinamizawa. Right on time for Watanagashi, too."

"You're shitting me."

"This place is already cursed as it is, rookie. I'll bet Oyashiro-sama's gonna be pleased with all the sacrifices this nut's gonna bring."

Amakusa sighed.

"Why do l get the feeling you've just tempted fate?"

"Fate's a cruel mistress, rookie. Just like my ex."

Amakusa laughed at that.

12 did have a weird way of defusing tension.

"You'll get it one day, 13. There's bound to be one who'll fall head-over-heels for you!"

"Yeah, like that'll happen. The only way I'll ever meet a girl is on guard duty!"

"That can be arranged."

Amakusa and 12 turned to face and salute their commanding officer, Okonogi.

"Sir!"

"Ootori 8 and 9 found another poacher closer to the swamp. Syringe to the temple. Killer took off with his knife, bow, and dumped most of the arrows from the quiver. All points indicate he's walking towards the village."

"Do you think he has the Syndrome, sir?" asked Amakusa.

"Considering the state of Hibari 15, it's likely. But, then again, the fact that he's using traps and ambushes suggests he's still lucid for now."

"Should we activate the Banken, sir?" asked 12.

"That's up to the Major to decide. For now, we notify the Okonomiya PD and move our patrols closer to the residential areas. Now, get back to work! Clean up and get moving!"

"Yes, sir!"

_**Outskirts of Hinamizawa…**_

"_They spoke in a different language. I'm definitely far from home."_

Jason thought as he gazed at the village downhill from his hiding spot.

"_But I know a town when I see one. They'll know me soon enough."_

_**To be Continued...**_


	2. Angel of Death

Cries of Summer: Angel of Death

_**Okinomiya, Gifu Prefecture, Japan. Saturday, June 18th, 1983... **_

Located a short distance from the more rustic village of Hinamizawa, the more-modern town of Okinomiya boasted many amenities commonly found in urban Japan that were rare in the countryside.

As a result of its location and size, it also contained the only police station in the surrounding area.

Thus, one looking for a fugitive would be wise to start there.

"Detective Oishi, is it? I must say, I never expected you would spend your breaks here of all places."

"Really? I'd thought an American like you would be used to this kind of establishment, especially if you came here from Tokyo."

Indeed, Angel Mort restaurant, the location of the meeting, was notorious for the…

..._peculiar_ attire of its waitresses.

"Oh, please, Detective. I only work in America. At heart, I'll always be an Englishman."

"Well, Doctor, since you've worked in America, I suppose you've seen your fair share of murders and disappearances, haven't you?"

The Doctor frowned.

"Yes, five years ago. Haddonfield, Illinois. I thought your partner already-"

"I heard him. But I wanted to make sure it was the real deal."

The Doctor stood closer and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Allow me to alleviate your doubts, Detective. My name is Samuel Loomis. I was a psychiatrist at Smith's Grove Sanitarium from 1963 to 1978. On the night of October 31st, 1978, I shot my former patient…"

The Doctor paused, nearly grunting out his next words as if it pained him.

"_**Michael Audrey Myers**_**…"**

Oishi heard the Doctor barely hold back his anger.

"...after he escaped custody and killed four innocent people. I shot him six times, and yet all it did was temporarily knock him out. I should've reloaded and finished him right then and there!"

Loomis paused to check if he had raised his voice a little too loudly.

It was a busy weekend, so no one paid him any mind.

"But the rule of law prevents me from taking such drastic measures. All I could do was let them lock him up in a tighter cage."

Oishi smirked.

"You've proven yourself, Doctor. As much as I appreciate Wild West justice, I'm afraid Hinamizawa can't be saved that easily."

Oishi took a sip of coffee, Loomis did the same.

Typically, they'd settle for tea, but their lines of work demanded otherwise.

"Our series of deaths and murders go back to about a year after you left. It started when an old acquaintance of mine was hacked to pieces by an angry mob."

"You have my condolences, Detective."

"It wasn't shocking, though. He managed construction on a dam that would've flooded Hinamizawa if put into action. Pissed off a lot of zealots."

"Zealots?"

"The villagers worship a Shinto deity called Oyashiro-sama. Obviously, you can't worship a deity when your house is underwater, so anyone who supported the project got a target painted on them."

"I suppose everyone who died or disappeared since then supported the dam project?"

"Correct, Doctor. The locals say they were cursed by Oyashiro-sama. But if you ask me…"

Oishi quietly gestured towards a waitress, who was welcoming some customers at the front door.

"See that waitress? She's Shion Sonozaki. Her grandmother is head of the neighborhood yakuza, and her sister is the presumptive heir."

Loomis sighed.

"I'm afraid gangland killings aren't my jurisdiction, Detective. Now, about that photo I showed you..."

"Yesterday, some poachers died violently in the Onigafuchi Swamp close to the village. Seeing as the Sonozakis are having a meeting this weekend, I highly doubt they're the culprits this time around. There's a chance it could be your friend."

Oishi looked at the photo of a young paramedic.

"He seems happy. What drove a bright fellow like him to insanity?"

"A mental patient hacked his son to death with an ax. He avenged him and fled the country."

Loomis replied sadly.

"I see you and your friend share the same definition of justice. Are you sure you're not American at heart?"

Loomis smiled at Oishi's jibe.

"I'll keep an eye out for your friend. In the meantime, enjoy your trip, Doctor!"

Oishi finished his coffee and exited the premises.

As the Detective left, Loomis noticed that he purposefully avoided the Sonozaki girl as she moved to talk to a coworker.

With a big gulp, he also finished his coffee, paid for it, and walked towards the exit.

"Come back soon!"

Loomis paused, making sure Oishi was out of earshot.

"Sonozaki, was it?"

"Eh? How did you-"

"Do you have relatives in the village nearby?"

"Uh-"

"If possible, I'd like to tour the area. I hear there's a festival tomorrow night."

"But-but-but…"

"I'm an English doctor researching local customs. I'm sure your family won't mind."

He handed her a $100 bill in case she wasn't convinced.

Shion sighed.

"I'll see if I could squeeze you in."

"Good. I hope to see you there."

Loomis turned around and continued his journey.

He paused when he noticed that some youths saw his "transaction" and assumed the worst.

"I was asking for directions, you gutter-minded pigs!"

He roared in fluent Japanese before quickening his pace down the street.

Shion held the dollar bill nervously, pondering the man's intentions.

"_Who was that guy? He's clearly Western, but he doesn't seem like a regular tourist! And who pays $100 to go to Hinamizawa?!"_

She then realized who he had talked to earlier.

"_Wait. Wasn't he talking to Oishi earlier? What is that man up to now?!"_

Shion was not the only one who felt uneasy, as Loomis soon felt a familiar sense of dread!

"_These murders and disappearances… It's too much like Haddonfield and Crystal Lake. What on Earth are you planning, Roy?"_

_**Outside Hinamizawa, the previous night…**_

Maintaining a facade of calm, Mifune plotted the demise of his superior as his entourage drove to the meeting.

"These killings and disappearances are drawing too much attention. If our group is to survive, we must cut all ties with Oryo, Akane, Kosei, and their immediate relatives."

"Are you sure, boss? The Sonozakis still have a lot of pull outside of Shishibone. What if their allies hear of our plan?"

"All we have to do is eliminate Akane and Kosei and pin the blame on one of the other families, preferably the Kimiyoshis."

"Who do we pay?"

"Hmm. It'll have to be someone skilled, like a sniper. Maybe a poacher."

"There might be an issue with that, boss. There's this maniac in the swamps killing them en masse-"

_**CRAAASH!**_

A runaway ambulance suddenly smashed into the side of Mifune's escort car, overturning it!

Shocked, Mifune watched as his driver left and approached the wrecked vehicles with a drawn revolver!

The driver checked the escort car.

"This isn't good."

Indeed, everyone inside was dead!

He moved behind the ambulance and opened the door!

Mifune, still in his car, watched as the driver disappeared from view.

Grumbling, he grabbed an intimidating-looking Indonesian _golok_, a gift from a business associate, and got out of the car.

Mifune searched behind the ambulance, where he last saw his driver.

"Takeuchi?"

There, Mifune found his driver, with a neck snapped at an odd angle!

Gasping in shock, he failed to notice the masked man behind him with a shard of glass!

One slit throat later, the masked man made off with his prized weapon.

The man got into the abandoned car and drove towards Hinamizawa…

_**To be continued… **_


	3. Mask of Thorns

**Cries of Summer: Mask of Thorns**

_**Hinamizawa, Gifu Prefecture, Japan. Saturday, June 18th, 1983...**_

In the early hours of Saturday morning, young Rena Ryugu got to work on her usual hobby.

That is, searching for any interesting trinkets at the local dump, formerly the construction site for the doomed dam project.

It would seem rather odd to an outsider, but Rena had the strength and the determination for such a task.

As her friends would attest, nothing could get between her and something cute.

While rummaging through the rubbish, she saw something extraordinary!

Buried amongst a pile of scrap metal was a wooden handle with a leather strap wrapped around it!

"_What could this be, I wonder, I wonder?"_

She tugged on the handle!

To her surprise, it revealed a fearsome yet magnificent blade!

"_It's like the billhook at home, only much lighter!"_

Rena suddenly remembered a trinket she found the other day, but couldn't retrieve!

She rushed to a pile of rubble and started hacking away!

With a great tug, she freed her prize!

A "Kenta-kun" statue thrown away by a local restaurant after a copyright dispute with a more famous rival!

Taking a breather, Rena paused to reflect on her plans for the weekend!

She had intended to ask Keiichi Maebara, the new boy in town, to help her out, but thanks to her new trinket, his help was no longer needed.

"_Then again, I could ask him out to the festival…"_

Rena caught herself and blushed.

"_Hauu~! What am I thinking? This is too sudden! Besides, aren't Mii-chan and the others going too?!"_

She suddenly realized the time!

"I'm going to be late for the club! Mii-chan and Keiichi-kun will punish me!"

As she rushed to hide her newest find, Rena looked down at the blade and saw some strange, faded lettering on its edge.

Carefully righting it, she recognized the lettering as English!

**[MADE IN USA. PROPERTY OF CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE, NJ.]**

Rena stashed away the blade in the abandoned van she used as a hiding place.

"_How did an American blade end up here? And who would throw away such an item?"_

Those thoughts stayed with her even as she sped to Keiichi's house on the way to school.

_**Okinomiya, later that afternoon…**_

Dr. Samuel Loomis had prepared for any possible disaster on his search for Roy.

Unfortunately, the Doctor's knowledge of written Japanese was still subpar, and consequently, his search for the nearest bus stop took longer than he anticipated.

Specifically, _two hours_ longer than he anticipated.

"_Well done, Loomis. You've walked around in circles and made yourself look like an absolute fool!"_

The Doctor mentally berated himself.

"_If it was Michael on the loose, you'd have memorized that entire dictionary on the flight here!"_

The Doctor paused.

"_How could I possibly compare Roy to Michael? Roy killed out of despair after losing his son. What caring father wouldn't? Michael, on the other hand, killed his own sister simply because he could. Roy can be cured, Michael can't."_

Just then, a car drove up next to him!

The rear windshield came down, revealing a familiar face!

"You needed a lift?"

Loomis smirked at Shion.

"Excellent timing, Ms. Sonozaki. I couldn't make heads or tails of the maps here."

"Considering your fluent Japanese and profession, I expected better of you. Get in."

The car door unlocked.

Loomis opened the door and took his seat.

Suddenly, Shion lunged at him with a taser!

To her shock, the Doctor instantly aimed a snub-nosed revolver at her chin!

Shion's driver aimed a more massive revolver at Loomis in response!

"And here I was wondering why a Yakuza heiress walked around without security."

Loomis snarked, to which Shion yelled,

"I knew you were fooling us! What kind of Doctor carries a gun?!"

"In case you didn't overhear my conversation with the Detective, I am Doctor Samuel Loomis. I have a bit of experience in dealing with knife-wielding maniacs, so forgive me if I took some extreme precautions."

"Dr. Loomis? The Doctor who shot that babysitter murderer five years ago?"

"Correct, Mr. Driver. Your name?"

"Kasai. I protect Shion and her family."

"Ah, a bodyguard. Just the one I needed to talk to. Let me just say that another knife-wielding maniac has managed to escape here, to rural Japan of all places, and my superiors would rather have him incarcerated or dead lest they face humiliation."

Shion looked to Kasai with an alarmed expression.

"Kasai, he can't be-"

"I'm well aware of Detective Oishi's suspicions against your family. Let me assure you that if I fail my mission, the price in innocent lives will eclipse all the deaths and disappearances thus far!"

Loomis pocketed his revolver.

"Go on, shoot me if you think I'm lying. Why else would I pay $100 for directions?"

Kasai relented and pocketed his revolver as well.

Shion did the same with her taser.

"We'll return to Hinamizawa as soon as possible, Doctor. The Great Families are meeting at the moment, so the roads might be crowded."

"I'll leave the driving to you, Kasai. Just tell me when we're close."

"Why did they send you instead of someone more experienced, like an FBI agent?"

"They did, Ms. Sonozaki. But as it happens, Agent Russell preferred to stay in Tokyo. Something about Communist agents meeting in nightclubs. I suspect he's probably 'interrogating' some barmaid as we speak."

_**Tokyo, the previous evening…**_

As Doctor Loomis suspected, FBI Agent Gordon Russell was at a nightclub.

However, his suspicions were somewhat inaccurate.

Officially, Russell wasn't an FBI agent, just another drone at the U.S. embassy.

And even then, his loyalties never actually lied with the FBI.

He was, however, 'interrogating' an attractive woman.

But she was no mere barmaid.

"Ms. Nomura?"

"Russell, darling, what brings you back?"

"Oh, many things, really. The Kuril Islands, Okinawa. The Red Armies, both Japanese and Soviet. You know, the usual."

"I suppose this little date isn't business as usual."

"Nope. No, it isn't. As you're probably aware right now, I sent one of my old colleagues to the quiet little village of Hinamizawa."

"Really? Well, he should be careful. I hear rural villages don't take kindly to foreigners."

Russell quietly sipped his cocktail, ignoring that barb.

"Though I hear it's the same in small American towns."

"I'll assume you meant Crystal Lake? No, they're welcoming so long as you don't go near the old camp. Haddonfield, on the other hand, is safe every day except October 31st."

"Strange how people can go crazy at the slightest things. Are you sure it isn't a brain parasite?"

Russell checked his watch.

"Let's cut to the chase. My point is that my bosses know what your bosses are up to, and they're not happy at all."

Nomura smirked.

"How selfish of them. Didn't you tell me that the entire reason you saved us in the last war was so we could make secret weapons for you? And now those old men are upset when we've finally accomplished our mission."

"Not when it involves innocent lives!"

"Innocent lives? Do you mean like the ones you have living next to nuclear power plants and bomb-testing facilities? Speaking of which, how would the press react if an American serial killer wreaked havoc in rural Japan right under their government's nose? I doubt the Security Treaty will survive _that_."

Russell laughed uproariously, raising an empty glass to ward off suspicion.

He suddenly snarled up close in Nomura's face.

"So, nobody's innocent, huh? Well then, I'll play it your way!"

Russell paid for the drinks and left.

He then called an unknown number from a payphone.

"The lady said 'No.'"

"_Shame. Very well, you may proceed with Phase 3 of Operation White Mask."_

"On it, sir."

Russell hung up.

"_You senile fools. I started four hours ago, and you haven't even noticed!"_

A psychotic smirk stretched across his face as he lit a cigarette.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Just Can't Get Enough

Cries of Summer: Just Can't Get Enough

_**Irie Clinic, Saturday, June 18th, 1983. 12:00 PM…**_

Renovated from a World War II-era hospital, the Irie Clinic was Hinamizawa's sole medical facility.

However, even if rural villages remained susceptible to common illnesses and injuries, some villagers and visitors perceived the clinic to be somewhat oversized for its task.

Indeed, it was in the clinic's lower levels where Amakusa and his fellow soldiers received their daily briefings!

"At approximately 2300 hours yesterday, a patrol van operated by Uguisu 3, 4, and 5 discovered an unconscious man wearing a mask in the Onigafuchi Swamp, possibly our poacher killer. The masked man was 188 cm tall, suggesting foreign descent."

Some murmurs of "CIA" could be heard amongst the assembled troops.

"At approximately 2315, the subject regained consciousness and lashed out, instantly dealing fatal blows to Uguisu 4 and 5. Uguisu 3 lost control of the van and collided with a vehicle carrying bodyguards of Sonozaki family lieutenant Hidekatsu Mifune, killing himself and the occupants of the escort vehicle. The subject survived and terminated Mifune alongside head bodyguard Saizo Takeuchi before stealing their vehicle and driving towards Hinamizawa."

Okonogi reviewed his men, now grim and silent.

"In light of the enemy's capabilities, every man will be issued an MP5 or a shotgun in addition to your standard-issue pistols! Vehicle patrols will be issued M-16s for additional firepower! Men, your objectives now align with that of the village god. Do not let this outsider enter and do not let him leave!'"

"Yes, sir!"

"Okonogi. May I have a word?"

A female voice asked.

"Yes, Major?"

"Our sources in Okonomiya reported this two hours ago."

She showed Okonogi a picture of an old Western man in a suit at Angel Mort, tipping a waitress $100.

"I see he gives good tips, but I doubt someone his age is-"

"Do you know who he is?"

The Major handed him a newspaper clipping.

It read "Heroic Doctor Shoots Serial Killer Six Times, Saves Babysitter!"

Okonogi looked closer at the photo, then at the clipping.

"You can't be serious!"

"The sources said he was looking for directions to Hinamizawa. Do you recognize the waitress as well?"

"Shion Sonozaki. The rebellious princess. Isn't she supposed to be at a Catholic boarding school?"

"Well, they're both on their way now. Now tell me what will happen to our operation if he gets the Sonozakis onto us?"

"You want us to kill them?! But one of their lieutenants just died! His men, too! They already know something's up!"

"The Sonozakis won't mind. They've excommunicated Shion since her birth! Falling for that Houjou boy didn't help much, either! We'll just say that Mifune was trying to overthrow them and place Shion as a puppet! They'll probably even reward us for it!"

"Power plays aside, what about the Doctor? He's a British citizen and an American hero! Forget Tokyo, _Washington and London_ will hang us for this!"

"Loomis ran into a bit of trouble with the authorities after 1980. We'll say that he was an old fool trying to recapture his past glory. They won't raise much of a fuss."

Okonogi could care less about coldhearted collateral damage. But killing foreigners, especially Americans, Britons, and Soviets, unnerved him.

The Cold War was still on, after all. All the money in the world couldn't save you from a knife in the back or a poisoned meal.

"Major, you did ask Ms. Nomura for permission, did you?"

"She has her own problems to deal with, Captain. Now, please carry out your objectives, and we can have a peaceful Watanagashi."

"Yes, ma'am."

Okonogi turned to leave, only for the Major to suddenly announce,

"On second thought, do we have any tranquilizers?"

"I believe we do, ma'am."

"I'll be out with the first lieutenant during the festival. Once our intruder makes his move, you and your men will sedate him."

"You intend to use yourself as bait?!"

"A spider is most dangerous when in its web. I'll be armed if you're worried, Captain."

Suddenly, a radio crackled to life!

"_Sirs, a Sonozaki car, just entered the village limits!"_

"What?! Why didn't anyone stop them?!"

"_We had a sentry posted there last night! A mobile unit checked on him, but they're still not responding!"_

"You fools!"

_**Hinamizawa Bus Stop, 12:15 AM… **_

In the stillness of the village's outskirts, two men plotted in hushed whispers.

"What was the plan again?"

"_Ugh. We threaten them, she injects him, then we run before he goes crazy."_

"Why can't we just shoot him?!"

"_We're trying to make it look like the curse, dumbass! You see, this is why you're on guard duty with the old man and the rookie."_

Hibari 14 used his few brain cells to deliver a comeback.

"At least I'm not pretending to be a petty thief."

"_You do realize you're a merc, right?"_

Amakusa chimed in over comms.

"_Nice one, rookie!"_

Hibari 12 complemented his protege.

"_Okay, okay, we've had our fun. Radio silence, everyone!"_

Not wanting to hear any more jabs at himself, Hibari 14 did as told.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling outside the perimeter!

14 readied his shotgun and cautiously tiptoed towards the sound!

Several minutes later, he stumbled upon what appeared to be an abandoned bag!

"_A bomb?"_

Then the stench hit him, and once it did, Hibari 14 knew exactly what he had discovered!

He turned around to run back to his post…

...only to run straight into a pair of hands which snapped his neck in an instant!

Those same hands proceeded to throw Hibari 14's corpse against a tree, and with supernatural strength, pinned it with his discarded shotgun!

Jason Voorhees stared at his latest victim.

"_Since when did gardeners carry guns? What kind of plants are they growing?"_

The revenant pondered.

"_Are they growing drugs? They must be growing drugs! Why else would they go around armed?!"_

Long story short, Jason Voorhees had a lousy history with the marijuana trade.

It was the hemp-based narcotic which the counselors at Camp Crystal Lake were smoking that fateful night when he accepted that dare to swim across the entire lake.

It didn't help that even before his demise, some opportunists dared to plant the illicit crop not far from the campgrounds!

"_They must be punished!"_

Jason's trip down memory lane was stalled by the sudden arrival of a car and forced him to take cover behind another tree!

As Jason watched, a masked figure in a mechanic's uniform emerged from the driver's seat!

Jason quietly drew his bow and notched an arrow!

Suddenly, the dead man's radio crackled!

"_Hibari 14, status report!"_

The other masked man suddenly turned his head towards Jason's direction!

Jason aimed his bow!

"_Hibari 14, status report! Do you copy?!"_

The other masked man walked to the passenger's side and drew a machete!

Jason began pulling on the bowstring!

"_All units, Hibari 14 is not responding! Send the nearest mobile unit to his location!"_

To the revenant's surprise, the masked rival turned around and sped off into the night!

"_Was that… Is that man like me?"_

_**Hinamizawa Bus Stop, 12:15 PM…**_

"We're almost there!"

Kasai announced as he drove towards the village's bus stop.

"The scenery's beautiful."

Loomis complimented.

"If that dam project succeeded, it would've been all underwater."

Shion stated solemnly.

"I read about that mess. I heard of villages ostracizing people, but this… This makes the French Revolution look tame!"

Shion grimly chuckled at the comparison.

"You only say that because the manager lost his head."

Loomis chuckled as well.

"Sorry, a force of habit."

He changed his tone.

"I understand you had a relationship with one of the disappeared."

"Satoshi…"

"He was from a rival family, wasn't he? Just like Romeo and Juliet."

"Don't say that!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to press any emotional buttons. But, I will promise you this, Shion. I shall see to it that whatever caused these deaths and disappearances will be brought to justice."

Shion scoffed.

"You aren't afraid of Oyashiro-sama?"

"I shot the Devil six times and lived. I'll take my chances."

Shion was about to reply to Loomis' boast when she noticed Kasai drawing his revolver underneath the dashboard!

"Get down."

Shion ducked!

Loomis drew his snub-nose and did the same!

Kasai slowly swerved to the right to avoid two abandoned cars on the road!

One was a black Sonozaki family car, much like their own!

The other was a white Volkswagen van with a side door left open.

Loomis slowly peered to his left!

He held his breath when he saw the driver hanging lifelessly out the windshield!

The car drove past without trouble and returned to the left side of the road.

Loomis exhaled, clearly reminded of the events in Haddonfield!

"Doctor!"

"Yes, Kasai?"

"I need you to give Shion your revolver."

"Whatever for?!"

"Whoever killed those men must be a professional. If Shion is going to assist you, she'll need protection."

"How do I know this isn't a trick to disarm me?!"

"Reach under the passenger seat."

Loomis did as told and found a surprise!

"Mauser C96, 9mm Parabellum. Much better than a snub-nosed Smith & Wesson."

Loomis sighed and handed his revolver to Shion.

"Don't goof around with it, and don't shoot anyone with it unless-"

"Unless they attack me first. Sister of a Yakuza heiress, remember?"

_**Onigafuchi Swamp, Saturday, June 18th, 1983. 8:30 PM…**_

As night fell, Jason reflected on his current string of misfortune.

First of all, he found himself in what appeared to be a completely different country.

Then, he had attempted to enter the town, but that venture proved unsuccessful.

Ever since he killed those poachers, what appeared to be gardeners armed with guns tried to ambush him!

Of course, he managed to evade and even kill some of the pursuers, but Jason was keen on not raising any more attention than he already had.

Even worse, on Saturday morning, he found that he wasn't the only masked man wreaking havoc!

With his foes temporarily distracted, Jason retreated to the swamp for the night, as he would've done back home.

"_It might not be home, but it's close enough for now."_

The revenant thought to himself.

"The boy's only sin was that he loved his mother."

An angelic voice suddenly spoke behind him!

Jason drew his knife, expecting a confrontation!

"The mother's only sin was that she loved her son."

"_Who are you?! Show yourself!"_

"But the father's sin was that he never loved his family."

A woman in a white dress with long flowing indigo hair appeared before him!

"Thus, the family was punished for their sins."

The woman's words stung too close to home.

Jason slashed at the woman, only to hit empty space!

"Jason Elias Voorhees."

The revenant stood dumbstruck for the first time, as the apparition addressed him by his full name in perfect English!

"I shall return you to your home under one condition."

Jason lowered his knife.

"_Name it."_

"Someone else from Crystal Lake has arrived here to destroy this town. I need you to destroy him first."

"_Crystal Lake?! I understand, he must be the mastermind! He shall be punished for his sins, as Mother said."_

"Good, your Mother raised you well."

"_What of the townspeople?"_

"The residents are to be spared. If any of them are harmed, I shall return you to Hell!"

Jason tightened his grip on the knife.

The apparition smiled cruelly.

"But if you must amuse yourself, please do so with those 'gardeners' chasing you."

"_I'll accept those terms."_

"I'm glad we understand each other."

The apparition disappeared.

Jason laid down to rest for the night.

Once he closed his eyes, though, a familiar voice called out from his subconscious!

"_How'd a hockey puck like you meet a dame like her?"_

"_Krueger?!"_

"_..."_

"_Holy shit, you can speak now?! Is this my dream or yours?!"_

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Night of the Witches

Cries of Summer Chapter 4: Night of the Witches

_**Hinamizawa, Gifu Prefecture, Japan.**_

_**Saturday, June 18th, 1983. 12:15 AM…**_

"_All units, Hibari 14 is not responding! Send the nearest mobile unit to his location!"_

"_Command, this is Mobile Unit 2! Proceeding to Hibari 14's location!"_

Hibari 3 shut off his radio and readied his pistol!

He turned to Hibari 4 and 5, sitting in the rear of the van.

"Ready the big guns, boys! It might be the guy the Uguisu patrol lost!"

"Guy's got some balls to mess with us!"

Hibari 4 and 5 loaded their MP5 and Ithaca shotgun!

As Hibari 3 pulled up to the bus stop, he noticed a parked black sedan!

"That's the car! It is the guy we're looking for!"

"What are the chances we find 14 alive?"

"Forget that! You two locate 14 and call it in! Then we pull back and wait for reinforcements!"

Hibari 4 and 5 exited the van with their weapons at the ready!

It wasn't long before they wandered onto the corpse of Hibari 14!

"_Impaled with a damn shotgun, just like 15. How strong is this guy?!"_

"Five! Over here!"

Hibari 5 looked over and saw Hibari 4 standing over a fallen man!

"No! Stand back!"

In one quick move, Jason swept Hibari 4's legs and broke his neck as he fell!

Hibari 5 aimed his MP5 at him!

Remembering his skill with a speargun, Jason grabbed Hibari 4's shotgun and pulled the trigger!

_**BLAM!**_

Hibari 5 was fatally blown backward by a dose of buckshot!

Jason immediately dropped the shotgun, tossed aside Hibari 4's corpse, and fled the scene!

"_This is why I don't use guns! They're too loud!"_

Jason ran towards the road.

He noticed a white van parked behind the abandoned car from earlier!

Jason ran towards the van with a knife drawn!

The windows were tinted, so he walked around the van to check both sides.

On the right side of the van, the side door and the driver's door hung ajar!

Hibari 3 laid lifelessly in the driver seat, with a _golok_ machete embedded in his head!

Jason took one look at the machete and remembered the "rival!"

"_He must've run when he heard the shot!" _

Jason sheathed his knife, removed the curved blade from its victim, and shoved the corpse back inside the van!

As he did so, he noticed the empty sheath on the driver's belt!

"_Who would trade this for a knife?!"_

Jason shut the car door and noticed something reflected in the window!

The masked rival lunged at him with the missing knife!

Jason wheeled around, trying to slash him with the machete!

The rival ducked and stabbed Jason in the stomach!

Being a revenant zombie, this merely angered him!

Jason grabbed the rival and threw him against the car door!

Jason tried to punch the rival in the face, but he evaded and stole Jason's sheathed hunting knife!

Jason ended up punching the bulletproof tinted window, _shattering it!_

Enraged, Jason removed the knife in his stomach, which supernaturally healed in seconds!

Confronted with an angry Jason Voorhees dual-wielding a machete and knife, the rival wisely withdrew in the opposite direction!

Jason pursued the troublesome foe, unaware that he was approaching the home of two villagers!

_**Furude Residence. 2:00 AM… **_

A loud thudding noise stirred Rika Furude from her sleep!

The young priestess stood up to investigate, carefully avoiding her roommate, Satoko.

Standing on her tiptoes, she peered outside the window into the night!

To her horror, she saw two masked men strike at each other with long knives!

One man was dressed in hunting clothes and had a mask with a prominent red triangle on the brow!

The other wore a mechanic's outfit and had a mask that resembled a pale human face, complete with a head of hair!

The combatants parried blows and kicked at each other for what seemed like hours until finally, they stabbed each other in the chest!

The "hunter" remained standing while the "mechanic" collapsed!

The hunter pulled the knife out of his chest as if he were wearing armor underneath and started walking away!

Suddenly, he paused and looked at Rika's direction!

Rika ducked down immediately!

As she nervously tried to cover up her panicked breathing, Rika tried to process what she just saw!

"_Who are they?! I've never seen them before in the village! Not even in my past lives!"_

Rika nervously looked back outside.

"_Impossible!"_

The men were gone as if they had never arrived in the first place!

Suddenly, a menacing voice spoke from behind her!

"Hey! Didn't your parents tell you to not stay up late watching scary movies?!"

Rika turned around to face the man behind her!

No, it was wrong to call such a figure a "man!"

The "man" had a peculiar striped sweater unsuited for the summer, a face that was severely scarred by burns, and most threateningly, four knives attached to a glove on his right hand!

"Oh, that's right! They're already dead!"

Rika stared speechlessly at the stranger, who somehow knew her tragic past!

"But don't worry, little Rika. I'll send you a cab!"

The stranger's clawed arm stretched towards her at lightning speed!

"HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Rika woke up screaming in bed!

"Huh? Rika! Calm down! What's wrong?!"

Satoko woke up and began shaking Rika by the arms!

"Mii...I had a nightmare."

Rika groaned.

"What time is it?"

"2:00."

"We should go back to sleep, or we'll oversleep and be late for school!"

"You go ahead, I need a glass of water."

As Satoko slumped back to sleep, Rika walked to the refrigerator and carefully removed a bottle of "Bernkasteler Badstube" red wine!

"A young lady such as yourself should not be drinking that."

Rika turned towards the source of the voice!

Instead of the scarred phantom, she saw what appeared to be herself as an adult!

In her shock, Rika dropped the bottle, cracking it!

"Frederica Bernkastel!"

Rika yelled in a deep, adult voice instead of her usual childish tone.

"Another faction is trying to destroy this village and bury its secrets..."

Bernkastel smiled cruelly.

"... so I invited some friends to greet them."

"Those masked men?! That was you?!"

"What can I say? They might be crazy, but they get the job done. Isn't the village more important?"

"I didn't ask for more bloodshed!"

"You've been so forgiving to your tormentors. It's sickening."

Rika found Bernkastel's callousness equally disgusting.

Suddenly, she realized she forgot something important!

"Wait, where's Hanyuu?!"

"She's doing fine."

"What have you done to her?!"

"You'll see her around again."

With that subtle threat, the apparition disappeared!

Rika angrily gritted her teeth as she picked up the fallen bottle.

The spilled wine began to spread across the floor like a pool of blood…

_**Hinamizawa Branch School. 8:00 AM…**_

Through sheer luck, Rena made it on time to class!

"I… made it… Hauu…"

She gasped between short breaths.

Keiichi and Satoko were already at their seats.

The only members of the Game Club not yet present were Mion and Rika, though considering their duties for the upcoming festival, their absences were excused.

"Rena?! You've always been here before me! What gives?!"

"Sorry. I found something cute at the construction site, and I couldn't resist!"

Keiichi laughed.

"Of course, it was."

"Nyohohohoho! Lucky for you, Rena! I planted a trap for you, but Keiichi tripped it instead!"

Satoko laughed.

Upon closer inspection, Keiichi's shirt still had traces of chalk dust on it.

"Hauu~! How noble of you to take a trap for me, Keiichi!"

Rena playfully cooed.

"Hehe~! Anything for you, my sweet Rena!"

Keiichi responded chivalrously, as if in a soap opera.

Rena blushed and stammered.

"M-My S-Sw-Sweet?!"

Thankfully for Rena, Rika entered the room.

However, she did so with a solemn expression.

"Rika, what's wrong?"

"I found out what the meeting Mion's attending was about."

"The festival?"

"No. She's getting married."

A deafening silence filled the classroom!

"**EHHHHHH?!"**

"M-Married?! To whom?!"

Rena stammered in disbelief.

"An heir from a wealthy family in Izu."

"_An arranged marriage. Figures."_

Keiichi thought and grumbled,

"Do you know the heir's name?!"

Rika could sense some jealousy in Keiichi's voice.

"His name is-"

Rika paused.

She noticed Frederica outside with a smirk on her face!

"Rika?"

Keiichi followed her gaze but saw nothing.

"Sorry."

Rika continued.

"The heir's name is Battler Ushiromiya."

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Billion Dollar Babies

**Cries of Summer: Billion Dollar Babies**

_**Sonozaki Residence. 12:10 PM… **_

"Am I the only one who feels that this is _a horrible idea?!_"

"Relax, Mion. He's your age."

"We're _fifteen!_ What is this, the Sengoku period?!"

"It's just an arrangement. Both of you can drop out anytime."

As Akane dressed her daughter up in a fancy kimono, Mion grimaced at the reminder of why she was the heir and not her mother.

Where one of Akane's fingernails had been, only scar tissue remained!

"Sure, Mom, we'll just have to deal with unending _shame and humiliation_ for the rest of our lives. No pressure."

Akane chuckled.

"I'm sure both of you will find something in common. That's how I started with your father."

_**In a different room…**_

"Genji, why am I marrying into a Yakuza family?"

Battler asked Genji as the elder butler fitted him into a dapper white suit.

"Because your grandfather thought it would be a wise investment."

"If it's such a 'wise investment,' why is he sending you instead of coming personally?"

Genji recited the clever excuse he had prepared.

"'Last-minute trouble with an old flame.' That's the story I told the Sonozakis, and I'll say nothing otherwise."

"Ugh. We are _so_ dead. Why did I even agree to come here?"

"You wanted to get away from Rudolf and Kyrie."

"My maternal grandparents already took care of that, Genji!"

"I think your grandparents wanted you to enjoy the peaceful scenery. I mean, mountains, cicadas, forests, who wouldn't want to live here?"

Battler looked around for any listeners, then whispered into Genji's ear.

"_Aside from the people that died or disappeared?!"_

Genji shushed Battler and whispered back,

"_Keep that discussion to yourself. Besides, it could have been some other family out for their territory."_

Genji resumed his usual tone.

"Anyways, it's time to meet the bride."

_**Sonozaki Residence. 12:15 PM… **_

Battler and Mion presented themselves before the assembled Sonozaki Family.

The bride and groom blushed, clearly not expecting the other to look so dashing!

"_Oh no, s/he's hot!"_

They thought, almost simultaneously.

Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires outside the main gate interrupted the festivities!

Having watched enough gangster movies to know what happens next, Battler reflexively threw himself and Mion to the floor as automatic gunfire perforated the unfortunate guards standing outside the hall!

"_Damn you, Granddad!"_

Battler muttered as everything went to hell around him!

After a few seconds of carnage, the gunfire stopped, and the attackers sped away!

"Like I said…"

Genji stood up from the overturned table he used as cover.

"…Territory."

He motioned to Battler and the others to stand!

Mion and her parents were alright, but quite a few bodyguards laid in pools of their blood!

After checking the injured, the remaining guards drew their pistols and rushed to the main gate!

There they discovered a gruesome message left by the attackers!

The mangled corpse of Hidekatsu Mifune laid in front of the bullet-riddled gate, his hands and feet bounded with barbed wire!

"Well, this is a fine mess!"

Kosei Sonozaki, Mion's father, muttered as he inspected the damage.

Another vehicle approached the gate, causing some of the guards to aim their guns!

"Wait! It's Kasai!"

Kosei approached the black Sonozaki family car.

Kasai stopped the car and disembarked.

"What happened?!"

"One hell of a war declaration."

Shion and Dr. Loomis disembarked as well and followed Kasai.

"Shion, why are you here? Who's this?"

"He came to warn us of an imminent attack."

Shion explained as Loomis respectfully bowed.

"Dr. Samuel Loomis. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Sonozaki."

"I'm afraid you're a little late, Doctor."

"And I'm afraid this isn't the threat I'm warning you of."

Kasai suddenly exclaimed.

"Is that… _**Mifune?!"**_

Loomis turned towards where Kasai was looking and grimaced.

"Yes, regrettably."

Loomis noticed something odd.

"Wait. Do you see this wound on his neck?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"The blood's been dried for some time. These other injuries were inflicted post-mortem!"

Kosei turned to Loomis for an explanation.

"You mean to tell me this was a setup?!"

"We found Mifune's car abandoned near the bus stop. There was a white van next to it. The driver took a machete to the skull."

"His Indonesian _golok_."

As Kasai and Kosei conversed, Loomis suspiciously eyed at the assembled guards, some of whom returned the favor.

The doctor turned towards the two mobsters.

"Perhaps it's better if I explained this inside."

_**Inside, 12:30…**_

"An American serial killer in Hinamizawa?!"

"It would certainly explain the poacher murders from yesterday."

"Some of the townsfolk did see some strange men near the Furude residence. Then again, it could've been those renovation guys from the Clinic."

"What if he's working as a contract killer for our rivals?!"

"Or maybe he had a grudge against Mifune?!"

"Mifune never dealt with Americans! His jurisdiction was Southeast Asia!"

"Where's Takeuchi, then? He could've killed Mifune, then stage this farce to distract us!"

"Enough!"

Oryou, the matriarch, silenced the bickering family members and village officials.

"Enough gossiping! All you need to focus on is that we have an outsider that intends to do us harm, and we must eliminate-!"

Loomis cleared his throat.

"-er, apprehend him. No offense, Doctor."

"What if it's the curse?"

Aki Kimiyoshi, one of the more superstitious elders, spoke up.

Loomis sighed.

"The curse only affects those who offend Oyashiro-sama, correct? With any luck, it'll affect him."

_**Saturday, June 18th, 1983. 9:00 PM…**_

"_Holy shit, you can speak now?! Is this my dream or yours?!"_

Jason angrily stared at the burnt man he thought he'd killed just a day ago!

"_How 'bout that? You were just giving me the silent treatment this entire time. Guess you're smarter than you look."_

"_What are __**you**__ doing here?! Where's Mother?!"_

"_I take it back, you're still a little stupid! Haven't you realized you're miles away from home? In a country that doesn't speak English?! You can't hear your Mother because __**she's not here!**__"_

"_I know we're far from Crystal Lake! But that lady promised to take me back once I kill the Crystal Lake man who's leading those gardeners!"_

"_Oh, really? Do you believe every pretty dame that promises you good shit?! That bitch will dump us back in Hell the moment you turn this village and that 'Crystal Lake man' into maggot Heaven!"_

"_If you're stuck with me, maybe I should go back to Hell! I saw what you did to those children, Krueger! If you kill any of the village children and ruin my deal, I will personally throw you to the Devil Himself!"_

"_Oh, I deserve to burn in Hell?! How many people have you killed since we came here?! Before you met that lady?! I haven't taken a soul since we've got here! Ever since that Campbell bitch took my head off, I've been stuck here in your brain!"_

Jason was about to counter when he felt a strange presence!

"_We'll talk later."_

Jason awoke and sat up with his trusty machete clenched in his hand!

He found himself face-to-face with…

… a little girl in priestess robes.

The girl remained surprisingly silent as if expecting him!

Jason stood up and tilted his head.

"_Are… Are those horns on the side of her head?"_

The girl's eyes glowed red, and she spoke with the low voice of an adult!

"**Why do you lash out, Children of Man?"**

Jason's remaining eye widened!

He tightened his grip on the machete!

But before he could make another move, Jason found himself immobilized!

"**I know you have led sad lives, just like my friends. I will forgive your sins if you allow me to help both of you."**

The girl walked closer to Jason.

However, a clawed arm emerged from his chest and swiped at her!

Fortunately, the girl parried the blow with a sword from thin air!

Its strange blade resembled a golden tree branch!

The clawed arm proceeded to lower all but its middle finger!

"Who do you think you are, the Virgin Mary?! We're beyond 'help' and 'forgiveness,' you little bitch! Sayonara!"

With that insult, the clawed arm disappeared back into Jason's chest!

The girl huffed and sheathed her sword.

She disappeared, allowing Jason to move again!

As Jason scanned his surroundings, he saw a familiar face!

"_You again!"_

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Men Behind The Mask

**Cries of Summer: Men Behind the Mask**

_**Sonozaki Residence. 12:30 PM…**_

A guard entered the meeting room, excusing himself.

"Fujiwara's recovered."

He reported to Kosei.

"Thank goodness. What did he see?"

"He said the shooter was in a white Volkswagen van with a side door."

Kosei turned towards Loomis and Kasai.

"Didn't you say you passed a white van near the bus stop?"

"Yes, but we only saw the dead driver. That van could've fit at least three or four additional people."

"They must have confronted Mifune and killed him near the bus stop!"

"If that were the case, his car would've shown signs of damage or bloodstains. When we stumbled upon it, it looked like he just parked there and left."

"He was lured outside the vehicle. Maybe Takeuchi did set him up after all."

"No, the driver was killed inside his vehicle. Mifune couldn't do that if he was already shot elsewhere, couldn't he?"

"But why go to the trouble of opening fire on your residence, Mr. Sonozaki? He could've easily shown up to you in person and blame Mifune's death on your rivals."

"Takeuchi was Mifune's bodyguard. You and I both know the consequences of failing such an important task."

As the adults continued to discuss their suspicions, Shion approached her twin sister and her groom-to-be.

"You guys alright?"

"A bit rattled, but we're good. Battler's quick thinking saved us."

Shion stared at the red-headed boy, who was equally curious about his bride-to-be's doppelgänger.

Battler was the first to introduce himself.

"I'm Battler. Battler Ushiromiya. And you?"

"I'm Shion, Mion's sister. Thank you for protecting her."

"No problem. I've just watched enough ya- er, action movies to know what a drive-by sounds like."

Battler chuckled sheepishly.

Fortunately for him, his awkward banter was interrupted by the arrival of the Game Club.

"Mion! Shion! What happened?!"

Keiichi shouted.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

Mion asked.

"Something happened at school."

Rika spoke in a serious tone, unlike her usual demeanor.

_**Hinamizawa Branch School. 12:00 PM.**_

The school day had begun innocently enough.

After the spirited banter surrounding Mion's engagement, the Game Club set off to perform their planned activity for the day.

A water-gun fight!

Despite Satoko's traps, Keiichi soundly defeated her and Rena!

But before they could move on to the humiliating, yet equally entertaining, punishment portion, a chilling scream ripped through the cheerful summer air!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

As it turned out, someone had broken into the school's supplies room in the dead of night, leaving behind bloody bandages, a bloodstained knife, and a handful of freshly-removed _**teeth.**_

That was terrifying enough for Tomita, the child who made the discovery, but when schoolteacher Chie Rumiko accepted the task of investigating further, she stumbled upon something even more horrifying!

Stashed away in a cupboard was a bloody severed head attached to a flashlight, mutilated to resemble a jack-o-lantern!

Alarmed by the scream, Principal Kaieda rushed to Chie's side and saw the macabre decoration!

Kaieda, who knew all too well about the village's "curse," hoped against hope that this was just some twisted prank.

Nevertheless, he had to prevent the spread of rumors that could possibly make things even worse.

The entire school was dismissed until the "foul delinquent" who scared poor Tomita and Chie was caught.

_**Back to the present…**_

"That does **not** sound like a prank! A water balloon to the face is a prank! A severed head is a death threat!"

Battler dramatically bellowed.

"What's this about a severed head?"

Dr. Loomis, who had left the room for a break and overheard the commotion, walked over to Battler.

Without hesitation, Rika repeated the same grisly tale she had just told Battler.

As she spoke, Dr. Loomis's expression changed from inquisitive to shock and fear.

"_No! It can't be! I locked him up in Smith's Grove! It can't possibly be Michael! Think! Even if Michael escaped, he can't possibly hop on a plane to Japan! Roy, what the hell are you doing?!"_

Loomis calmed himself before speaking to the children.

"Forgive me for intruding. My name is Dr. Samuel Loomis. I'm-"

"He tracked a serial killer from America to Hinamizawa."

Shion abruptly interrupted.

Loomis shot her a stern look as the Game Club started to panic.

"Ehhh?!"

"You mean… that wasn't the biker gang messing with us?! A bonafide serial killer is here?!"

An incredulous Keiichi shouted.

"Nee-nee, protect me! I'm scared!"

Satoko cried, rushing towards Shion.

"Guys! Calm down! Let the doctor explain himself!"

Battler shouted, taking charge of the situation.

Loomis smiled at the young groom and continued.

"As Shion said, I am tracking a dangerous killer to this village of yours. However, the person in question is not a serial killer in the sense of the word."

Loomis pulled out a photograph and turned solemn.

"His name is Roy Burns. He was once a colleague of mine before a madman killed his son. Through loopholes in the law, the culprit avoided the death penalty and was transferred to a mental hospital. In a fit of uncontrolled rage, Roy killed the man responsible for his son's death, along with the police officers guarding him."

"That doesn't sound like a dangerous man. It sounds like he only wanted to avenge his son and escape punishment."

Rena reasoned.

"The culprit certainly deserved his fate. But those officers were simply doing their jobs. They had families to look after, and now, all those families have left is a tombstone."

Loomis explained.

As he looked closer at Rena, he noticed something off…

"Is that… a _nata_?"

Loomis asked, using the Japanese phrase for a machete.

"Ah! I found this in the scrapyard out of town! I just thought it would come in handy."

Loomis wanted to call out Rena for using such a weapon at her age.

But he realized it would be hypocritical, given that he had just handed Shion a revolver.

Loomis then noticed the inscription on the blade.

**[MADE IN USA. PROPERTY OF CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE, NJ.]**

"This blade is American. You said you found in the scrapyard?!"

"Yes. You think it's him?"

"See this inscription, 'Crystal Lake?' That's his hometown!"

Rena gasped.

"_If he's hiding near the scrapyard, then…!"_

"Oh, no, Father!"

Rena rushed off towards her home.

"Rena!"

"Shion! Get Kasai and the others! Tell them to search near the scrapyard!"

"Got it!"

Dr. Loomis ran off after Rena, knowing that if Roy had indeed gone down the same path as Michael, the girl would need all the help she could get.

_**Ryugu residence. 12:50 PM…**_

"Papa! Papa!"

Rena yelled, hoping she would be on time.

Suddenly, Rena stopped and gasped at the sight before her!

A man in a dark blue outfit and a pale white mask stood at her front door, wielding her old billhook, now stained with blood!

He began moving threateningly towards her with the billhook at the ready!

Rena tightened her grip on her machete and charged forward, screaming in a fury!

She aggressively struck at the man who, surprised by her ferocity, barely managed to parry her blows!

The man swung his billhook at her!

She blocked!

Both combatants were at a stalemate!

Then Rena saw a heartbreaking sight.

Out of the corner of her eye, her beloved Papa laid in a pool of blood!

Momentarily distracted, her opponent delivered a violent kick to her ribs!

"Argh!"

Rena fell backward, dropping her machete and coughing up blood!

"_Why? Why is this happening? Oyashiro-sama, what have I done wrong?"_

The masked man walked to her with the billhook raised…

"**MICHAEL!"**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

...only for Dr. Loomis to arrive and shoot the man six times!

She watched as the killer toppled backward and fell to the floor!

Rena tearfully made her way to her fallen Papa.

The unfortunate Mr. Ryugu had a _kama _sickle protruding from his back!

"Reina… run…"

"No! Don't say that!"

"I… love… you."

Mr. Ryugu coughed up the last of his life and went limp.

She cradled his head and cried softly.

Dr. Loomis cautiously approached the prone figure, keeping his gun trained on him the entire time.

He started to reach for the man's mask, hoping that it was indeed Roy and not the real Michael Myers.

_**CRASH!**_

Another man, wearing a black jacket and a hockey mask with blue chevrons, burst through the back door, ax in hand!

Before either Loomis or Rena could make a move, Michael suddenly bolted and tackled the new arrival, as if he had never been shot!

The two killers traded a vicious barrage of punches and kicks!

Loomis readied his C96 for another salvo when the rest of the Game Club arrived!

"Rena! Doctor!"

"Stay back!"

As he shouted, Michael was suddenly thrown at his feet!

The killer tried to reach for the Crystal Lake machete Rena had dropped earlier!

Loomis fired two more rounds into him and snatched the machete from his reach!

The hockey-masked man grabbed the billhook and started towards Loomis and Michael!

_**BANG! BANG! CLICK!**_

Loomis' last two rounds sadly had no effect on the gargantuan slasher!

_**SHUNK!**_

The ax he brought, however, was another story.

Rena, driven by grief and anger, drove the ax deep into his back!

Hockey Mask crumpled to his knees in pain!

"**DIEEEE!"**

Rena regained her billhook, and with a bloodcurdling scream of rage, drove it into his neck!

Hockey Mask fell over sideways, seemingly dead!

Michael himself had fallen still, though Loomis wasn't convinced.

He was reloading his pistol when Kasai walked through the door with his revolver drawn.

Even the seasoned Yakuza bodyguard was appalled by the extent of the carnage.

"What on Earth happened?!"

"I think I just found Roy."

"Then, who's the other guy?"

"Another demon from my past. One I thought I vanquished long ago."

"Oh, you'll find plenty of other demons here, Loomis!"

Loomis stared at the source of the demonic voice!

Rena, who suddenly had nasty burns all over her face!

He screamed in terror as a clawed hand shot out of her mouth and speared him in the face!

"**AAARGH!"**

"Loomis! Doctor Loomis!"

He awoke to see a young photographer shaking him.

"Ugh. Why does my head hurt?"

"You took a nasty fall when you ran after Rena."

"Have I gotten that clumsy?"

"Age destroys us all, Doc. Name's Tomitake Jirou. I photograph birds around here."

"Is Rena okay?!"

"Don't worry, she's safe. A bit scuffled, but safe. Can't believe she actually got in a machete fight with that guy."

"And her father?"

"He's safe, too. He was in Okonomiya for a date."

"Date?"

"He's been trying to find a flame after his wife left him years ago. Don't ask Rena about it. She hasn't gotten over it since."

"I see."

"I did you a favor and called the cops. You've already met Detective Oishi, haven't you?"

"I have."

"Well, now, you'll be meeting his old friend, Detective Akasaka. He's younger, but he can put up a better fight if the worst happens."

"I fear the worst has already happened. "

Loomis paused a moment to massage his aching head.

"_That was one hell of a nightmare. Did I land on a rock?!"_

It was then that Loomis remembered an important detail.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can make a phone call back to America?"

Jirou directed him to the payphone by the bus stop outside of town.

"_This is Dr. Terence Wynn. Who is this?"_

"Wynn, it's Loomis."

"_Loomis? What's going on? Have you found Roy?!"_

"Not yet. Is Michael still in custody?"

"_Ah, I wanted to surprise you when you got home, but I guess I'll tell you now. Some Feds arrived the day after you left and took Michael away."_

"Feds?"

"_Yes. Some sharply dressed fellas with sunglasses and badges, just like in the movies. They said something about how Smith's Grove needed 'numerous reforms' and wheeled him into an armored truck with enough sedatives to knock out a herd of bull elephants!"_

"Really?!"

"_We won, Loomis! He's out of Haddonfield and out of our hands! I told you someone would listen if you yelled loud enough!"_

"Thank you, Wynn. Now, let's take care of Roy."

"_Of course, Sam. I'll leave you to it."_

Loomis hung up and sighed.

"_I see. So Agent Russell kept his end of the bargain."_

Loomis thought.

His dreaded archenemy was now locked in an impenetrable cage from which he could not escape.

It seemed too good to be true.

_**9:00 PM…**_

"Alright. I think that's long enough for them to lose our trail."

Amakusa sighed in relief as Hibari 11 announced the all-clear.

If anyone had told him that his future job would involve shooting up a Yakuza wedding and leaving behind the corpse of one of their lieutenants as a calling card, he'd call them a lunatic to their face!

Amakusa received the relatively simple task of "getaway driver," while 11 and 12 took on the more difficult tasks of "trigger man" and "garbage disposal."

"I'll drive. 12, you ride shotgun. 13, cover our six."

Switching positions really wasn't necessary as the van had tinted windows, and everyone wore balaclavas during the mission.

But his unit, the _Yamainu_ ("Mountain Dogs" in English), had to be extra careful now.

Their simple mistakes over the past two days had cost them the lives of nine of their members, and any more would require their higher-ups in Tokyo to send in their rival unit, the _Banken_ ("Watchdogs").

The _Banken_ had always viewed the _Yamainu_ as incompetent inferiors, and their current predicament wasn't helping matters.

The ride back to the clinic started off smoothly, then…

"Wait, someone's lying on the road."

Hibari 11 slowed the van down as it near the prone person.

"Oh, shit…"

Hibari 12 softly cursed as the "person" lying on the road was, in fact, a headless corpse!

Judging by the gray uniform, it was one of their fellow soldiers!

Hibari 11 and 12 departed the van with an MP5 and shotgun at the ready!

Amakusa stayed in the van, reloading the M-16 they used on the Sonozakis!

"It's Hibari 7!"

"Wasn't he in charge of the sc-"

Hibari 11 never finished his sentence.

At that moment, a man in a pale white mask descended from a tree above him with a brandished knife!

Trained as he was, the hapless trooper didn't stand a chance!

Hibari 12 was the next to fall.

In a split second, the attacker snatched Hibari 11's shotgun, rebounded from his fall, and impaled him through the chest with it!

Amakusa panicked as his teammates were taken out in quick succession!

He bolted out the back of the van, M-16 in hand!

Making some distance, he wheeled back and fired a burst, forcing the attacker to duck for cover!

As Amakusa ran, he noticed a car coming up the road!

He aimed his M-16 at the car!

"Stop!"

The driver and passenger raised their arms in surrender!

From their appearance alone, he guessed that they were shady characters who deserved their imminent demise!

"Out of the car!"

He fired another burst at the ground for good measure!

"Now!"

The couple did as they were told.

Amakusa hopped into the driver's seat and sped off!

"_You want to sacrifice us for your damn ego?! Well, screw you, Major! I'm calling the Banken!"_

He told himself as he fled towards Okinomiya!

"Tch. Just great. We finally hit gold, and some nutjob steals our car."

Rina Mamiya complained as her lover, Teppei, lit up another cigarette.

"Oh shut up, Rina, there's a van up ahead!'

"It's probably broken, stupid. Why else would he leave it?"

"Didn't you see the rifle? He's probably a deserter. Damn disgrace."

Teppei began walking towards the van.

Needless to say, he didn't get far.

_**SHUNK!**_

Teppei crumpled to the ground as an ax pierced his chest!

Rina saw a masked man emerge from the van with a harpoon gun!

She kicked off her heels and began running barefoot in the opposite direction!

_**THWOCK!**_

He struck her in the shin!

The man approached Teppei first, finishing him off with a stomp on the ax!

"Please! I'll do anything!"

Rina begged as the man walked towards her.

"I'll give you money! I'll sleep with-"

He silenced her vulgar tongue by shoving the empty harpoon gun through her back!

Satisfied with his carnage, the man took off his mask and gazed forlornly at the night sky!

_**SHUNK!**_

Only for another man to suddenly decapitate him with a machete and steal the mask!

Michael Myers looked down at the insolent fool who had dared to steal his thunder!

He threw away his substitute mask, a hockey mask with blue chevrons, and donned the familiar latex Captain Kirk mask.

Myers took a moment to survey the damage before walking into the woods.

"_Not bad, for an imposter."_

He seemed to think.

The last thing Roy Burns saw before the flames of Hell overtook him was his son and past self smiling in the heavens.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Unless your name is Tom Morga, you probably didn't see that coming, did you? ;)**


	8. The Night She Came Home

**Cries of Summer: The Night She Came Home**

_**Ryugu residence. 12:50 PM…**_

Rena stopped and gasped at the sight before her!

A man in a dark blue outfit and a pale white mask stood at her front door, wielding her old billhook!

Rena tightened her grip on the machete!

He began moving threateningly towards her with the billhook at the ready!

Rena tightened her grip on her machete and charged forward, screaming in a fury!

She aggressively struck at the man who, surprised by her ferocity, barely managed to parry her blows!

The man swung his billhook at her!

She blocked!

Both combatants were at a stalemate!

Then Rena saw a strange sight.

Out of the corner of her eye, _another_ masked man appeared!

He wore a hockey mask with red markings that had clearly seen better days.

His clothes appeared to be that of a hunter's, only extremely ragged.

Momentarily distracted, her opponent delivered a violent kick to her ribs!

"Argh!"

Rena fell backward, dropping her machete!

The masked man walked to her with the billhook raised…

"I heard what happened to your son! I'm sorry for your loss!"

She spoke in Japanese, hoping that if the man had chosen Hinamizawa as his hiding place, he would understand her.

It seemed to be working, as the man suddenly paused.

"Please, it doesn't have to be this way!"

Before the man could respond, an arrow suddenly struck his shoulder!

Rena turned and saw the second masked man drop a bow and draw a machete more ornate than the one she currently carried!

The first masked man snapped the arrow in his shoulder and bolted away from her, prompting the second man to run at her instead!

Rena seized her machete and pointed it at him!

The second masked man paused instantly!

He tilted his head as if trying to comprehend that a little girl was challenging him to a duel.

Rena started to panic internally.

"_Why? Why is this happening now? Oyashiro-sama, what have I done wrong?"_

Her throat began to feel itchy.

To her surprise, the masked man dropped his machete!

Then, he slowly lifted up his mask!

Jason Voorhees saw the girl's face contort in fear before she fainted.

He lowered his mask and took back his old Camp Crystal Lake custom-made machete, leaving the fancy Indonesian _golok_ at the girl's feet.

"Rena!"

He wheeled around and faced a group of children.

He saw one of the younger girls shriek and hide behind one of the older girls.

He saw one of the boys scream at him.

Were they this girl's friends?

Jason had no qualms killing adults, especially the rowdy counselors of Camp Crystal Lake.

But even a soul as dark as his would not harm children.

Jason sheathed the machete and walked away, leaving the children to attend to their friend.

"_That man is more like me than I thought. I stabbed him in the chest, and he can still fight! And that girl! I'm surprised she managed to hold her own against him in a duel."_

Jason pondered.

"_I wonder if she lost her mother too?"_

He quickly glanced back.

While most of the group were tending to Rena, Rika glared intensely at Jason.

Noting the eerie glow in her eyes, he resumed his stroll towards the woods.

"_Or maybe this entire town is like me…"_

_**Outskirts of Hinamizawa, 9:00 PM…**_

"_You again!"_

Jason Voorhees mentally screamed as he ambushed the familiar opponent in the pale white mask!

Michael Myers, armed with the Indonesian _golok_ Jason abandoned earlier, was a much more formidable combatant than his imposter Roy!

He evaded and parried Jason's blows while inflicting wounds that would've killed anyone who wasn't a revenant zombie!

"_Is it just me? Or has he gotten stronger?"_

Both combatants tilted their heads, trying to gauge the other's skills!

Unknown to both of them, a police car was racing back to Okinomiya downhill from their battleground.

In its back seat, Juuza Amakusa angrily cursed his luck.

As he was leaving to call for the _Banken_, Detective Mamoru Akasaka showed up with nearly half of the Okinomiya Police Department!

Needless to say, driving a stolen car away from multiple homicides with an assault rifle in the passenger seat earned him a one-way trip to jail!

"I'm with the JSDF! I didn't chop those people up! Do I look like I have the strength?!"

Amakusa pleaded with the cops in front.

"You don't realize what you're doing! If you don't let me contact my superiors, they'll slaughter everyone there!"

"Save it for the judge!"

Suddenly, a jeep labeled "MP" blocked the road!

"The hell is the American military police doing here?"

The police car slowed to a halt.

Amakusa immediately ducked, narrowly dodging a stream of bullets that perforated the cops!

Moments later, he was violently dragged out onto the street by a trio of MPs!

"[Scrawny, isn't he?]"

"_Russians?!"_

Amakusa realized.

"We're Americans, _**John**_."

The oldest of the "MPs" angrily reminded his subordinate in English.

"[Relax, Boris. I could tell him I'm Russian-American.]"

"[Ivan, shut up before you get us all killed!]"

The other subordinate yelled as the leader crouched in front of Amakusa.

"Sorry about that rescue, friend. I hope you were not injured?"

"I'm fine."

"You are Skylark 7, yes?"

"I am."

Amakusa lied confidently, solving a puzzle that had bugged him since the morning's events.

"_So that's how Hibari 7 died. He left the school to contact these guys, and the killer snuck in and beheaded him when he returned!"_

"We'd better get moving. The dogs won't be far behind. No offense."

"None taken."

Amakusa joined his "saviors" on their commandeered jeep!

"By the way, I'm Boris. This is Ivan and Vadim. If anyone else is around, we are Robert Miller, John Hooper, and David Carpenter."

"Nanahara. Ryu Nanahara."

Amakusa replied, using Hibari 7's name.

"_They're not the Banken, but they'll do for now. If both the Americans and the Russians know about Hinamizawa, then the Cold War might not remain cold for long!"_

"Ryu, do you know a place to get some good coffee? We might take a while."

"I know a place, next town over."

_**Hinamizawa Branch School…**_

Rena slowly opened her eyes.

"_Ah. Did I fall asleep in class again? I knew I shouldn't have woken up that early."_

She shuddered as she remembered the walking corpse she saw earlier.

"_What was that? Maybe I've been watching too much tokusatsu."_

The smell of roast meat quickly filled her nostrils!

But something seemed off…

She rubbed her eyes and saw a hellish landscape!

In a panic, she looked around and realized that she was standing in the smoking ruins of her school!

To her horror and grief, she saw_** the charred corpses of her friends, still recognizable by unburnt scraps of their clothing!**_

Rena let out an anguished wail!

"Oh, how I've missed the screams of dying children!"

She watched as a burnt man in a striped sweater emerged from a pile of debris!

Rena grabbed a fallen knife!

"I'll kill you!"

"Kill me?"

He laughed.

"You know what? After what you did to your friends, I'll give you a free stab!"

Rena turned shocked.

"I did this?"

"Let me refresh your memory. You rigged the place to blow up, ranted about aliens for a while, then had a little sword fight with your boyfriend over there."

He gestured at Keiichi's corpse, still clutching a bat.

"One of your cute little classmates fudged the fuse and **'KABOOM!'** No more school. Forever."

The corpses began to moan.

"Why did you kill us, Rena? Why?"

"No! I didn't do this! I would never hurt you!"

Rena pleaded to the undead classmates.

She saw the burnt man laughing at her pain!

In anger, she charged at him with the knife!

"DIE!"

She stabbed him in the chest and knocked him down!

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

She stabbed the burnt over and over again, only for him to keep laughing!

"**DIIIEE!"**

She plunged the blade deep into his twisted heart!

He fell limp. His clawed hand collapsed to the side.

Crying, she lifted up her head…

… only to see a bloody Keiichi!

"Rena…"

"Keiichi-kun!"

Keiichi caressed her cheek with his trembling hand!

"I… still… love… you…"

He coughed up blood and expired.

"No! Keiichi-kun! I didn't mean to-!"

Rena pulled at him and cried.

"My…turn…"

The burnt man's clawed hand tore through Keiichi's chest and stabbed Rena!

_**Irie Clinic, 9:00 PM…**_

"**AAAAAAAAAH!"**

Rena shrieked, startling her father.

"Rena, it's me! You're safe!"

"Papa? Where am I?"

"The Irie Clinic. They said you just fainted, but then you started thrashing and screaming, and they had to sedate you."

"It was a bad dream…"

Rena clutched her head and winced.

"Where did that masked man go?"

"Masked man? You mean the one-"

"The one who saved me…"

"What do you mean-"

Before the conversation could continue, a somber Dr. Loomis entered the room.

"Doctor?"

"Rena. Mr. Ryugu."

"Have you found the man who attacked my daughter?"

"The police found five bodies on the road to Hinamizawa. Among them was Rina Mamiya, the woman you knew as Ritsuko…"

"What?! It can't be…"

"… and Roy Burns, the man I was supposed to capture and the primary suspect until now. In short, we may have more than one killer around."

"There were two masked men!"

Rena shouted.

"Did you see them, Rena?!"

"The one I fought off wore a blue uniform, like a mechanic's. He had a pale white mask like-"

Rena grabbed a magazine and pointed to a picture.

"-like this man!"

Loomis froze in fear and confusion.

The picture Rena had pointed to was that of William Shatner as Captain Kirk in an ad for _Star Trek._

He only knew one man who wore that exact outfit, and he was supposedly in federal custody.

The jack-o-lantern shaped head at the school should've warned him!

Despite his suspicions, Loomis tried his best to continue.

"And the other one? The one your friends saw you with?"

"He saved me. He wore hunter's clothes and a hockey mask with red markings. Is he really dead?"

"No. They found a hockey mask next to Roy, but it had blue markings. It must be whoever helped him hide here."

"One day, and you've already raised hell. Like old times, eh, Loomis?"

A man in a suit had entered the room behind Loomis.

"Excuse me for a bit."

Loomis turned around and dragged the man outside.

Then he punched him square in the face!

"YOU LIAR!"

Loomis bellowed in English.

"You told me Michael would be contained! Why the _hell_ is he here in rural Japan of all places?!"

The man smirked through a bloody nose.

"You actually believe her, Loomis? Kids these days have a very vivid imagination, you know?"

Loomis drew his pistol, prompting the man to do the same!

"You've gone mad!"

"Damn right, I've gone mad! I should've never trusted you with Michael to begin with!"

"Both of you! Stand down!"

An elegantly dressed woman with tied ginger-blonde hair and a cane made her presence known.

Agent George Fraser lowered his PPK.

Loomis did the same with his C96.

"You win, Loomis. The Shape_ is_ here."

Fraser said, wiping his bloody nose.

"And why is that?!"

"Washington picked up some Warsaw Pact chatter concerning Japan. You know those poachers that went missing the other day? Former United Red Army."

"I thought the remnants all fled to the Middle East after '72!"

"Some went into hiding and met with the KGB. What they want with this quaint little village is beyond me."

"Let me get this straight. You want to _weaponize Michael Myers_?! And you call me mad?!"

"Uncle Sam sends monsters to kill other monsters. Business as usual, Doc."

Loomis turned to the woman who spoke earlier.

"And you are-?"

"Call me Beatrice, Doctor. I'm here to make sure Agents Russell and Fraser don't overstep themselves."

Fraser scoffed.

"'Overstep ourselves.' We're not children, Betty."

Beatrice stomped her heel into his foot, causing him to wince.

As he bent down to cradle his foot, she held the pointed hook end of her cane under his throat!

"My _friends_ get to call me 'Betty.' My enemies call me **'the Golden Witch.'** Would you like to know why?"

She cracked a twisted smile.

"I…got…the point…"

Fraser groaned out.

"Pun-based humor is unbecoming of you."

Beatrice released the cane, leaving Fraser to grasp his neck instead.

"What is going on-"

Dr. Kyosuke Irie approached the group, missing the tense standoff.

She curtsied in front of Irie and spoke in Japanese.

"Apologies for the outburst, Dr. Irie. It appears that some negligence on my partner's behalf has raised quite a bit of trouble for your little village."

"Forgive me, Ms. Beatrice, but I'd hardly call a group of trained killers 'a bit of trouble.'"

"I've already prepared a set of countermeasures. You have nothing to fear."

She looked towards the room containing Rena and her father.

"That man, Mr. Ryugu, was it?"

"Yes?"

"I highly suggest you hide him and his daughter here for the time being. Those men might retrace their steps back to their house."

"Understood."

"Where's Russell now?"

Loomis asked Beatrice in English.

"He had some last-minute business in Okinomiya, likely with the local PD. He said he'd make it in time for the festival."

"Festival?! I understand it's a religious ceremony, but are you seriously suggesting we relax whilst madmen plot to stab us from the shadows?!"

"Like I said, Doctor, I've prepared. Besides, the purpose of the festival is to cleanse one's sins. Perhaps you should spend some time with Rena and Mr. Ryugu. You don't want a repeat of Jason and Pamela, do you?"

Loomis snapped!

"How dare you?!"

He moved to punch her, only for Beatrice to drop her cane!

By the time it hit the ground, Beatrice had seized Loomis's gun and pointed it at his forehead!

"Do something stupid like that again, and you'll be begging for me to shoot you."

Loomis chafed under her borderline demonic smirk!

Just then, Nurse Takano approached the group to check on Rena!

She visibly paused in shock at the sight!

Beatrice immediately backpedaled and played innocent.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that! The doctor bumped into me, and I misinterpreted his intentions. Picked the wrong day to wear a miniskirt."

Loomis stood dumbfounded and embarrassed as the young nurse eyed him suspiciously.

"Anyways, my partner and I are done for the day. You can check on the patient now."

Beatrice and Fraser left for the exit.

As they did, they passed Battler, Genji, and the Game Club, who had arrived to visit Rena.

The relatively stoic Genji did a double-take when the two agents passed by, as did Rika.

Beatrice stopped and turned towards the children.

"Battler Ushiromiya?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't let these events get to you. You have a bright future ahead with your young bride. Enjoy the festival tomorrow."

"Of course, ma'am."

"I'm also looking forward to your performance tomorrow, Frederica..."

Rika gasped!

"...I mean, 'Furude Rika.'"

She smiled deviously at the young priestess.

Then, the agents continued their stroll.

"That was weird. Genji?"

Battler looked towards his loyal butler.

"Genji? What's wrong?"

"She… She looks just like…"

"Like who?"

Genji rubbed his head.

"I must be seeing things again."

Rika stared at the mysterious lady.

"_Is she… just like Bernkastel?"_

Once the two agents were far enough from the clinic, Beatrice made her move!

"Fraser?"

"What now?"

She untied her hair and gave him a bow adorned with a rose.

"I want you to be my date."

With those words, Fraser's demeanor changed completely.

He removed a gas mask from his suit and donned it!

"_A village full of monsters. What better place for a witch?"_

Beatrice mused to herself as Fraser drew a sword bayonet and set out in the direction of the Ryugu House!

_**To be continued… **_


	9. The Evil That Men Do

**Cries of Summer: The Evil That Men Do**

_**Outskirts of Hinamizawa, Saturday, June 18th, 1983. 9:30 pm.**_

Detectives Katsuya Kumagai and Satoshi Komiyama were ordered back to the Okinomiya Police Department to gather additional resources.

Namely, enough personnel to launch a manhunt for at least two serial killers in the area!

The seasoned detectives still felt nauseous after witnessing the sheer brutality that been enacted on those poor souls!

Well, except for two of them.

Teppei Hojo was an abusive bastard of an uncle, and Rina Mamiya was a heartless con-woman, so the detectives felt no sympathy for their passing.

"Those two were going to kick the bucket one way or another. I'm surprised the Sonozakis didn't whack them sooner."

Kumagai spoke as he navigated the nighttime country roads.

"You think they ordered the hit on the wedding?"

"No, you gotta be pretty powerful to mess with the Ushiromiyas. Compared to them, the Sonozakis are only a step up from those biker punks in Okinomiya. Whoever did it must be either well-connected or insane!"

Komiyama suddenly gulped!

"Speaking of insane…"

Kumagai screeched to a halt as they stumbled upon the shot-up ruins of a police car!

The detectives cautiously approached the scene with guns drawn!

Kumagai checked the patrol cruiser with two dead policemen lying inside.

"It's Suzuki and Kawamura. The carjacker's gone."

"Sir!Volkswagen van, just like the one at the crime scene!"

Komiyama whispered as he pointed further up the road!

Kumagai rushed to his partner's aid!

The sleuths moved closer to the familiar vehicle and saw a sight they hoped they'd never see again!

Behind the van laid a pair of grey-clad construction workers, utterly dismembered!

"Auauau…"

Someone whimpered from within the van!

Kumagai carefully opened the door with his revolver drawn!

He paused when he saw the heartbreaking sight!

In the van sat a young girl in a priestess outfit, with what appeared to be toy horns on her head.

Her outfit was splattered with blood, and she was visibly shaken by whatever she saw!

"Don't worry, you're safe now!"

Kumagai wrapped her in his suit jacket and carried her out of the van.

"Komiyama, you and I are going to bring her to the clinic and warn everyone there!"

"What about reinforcements?!"

"It can wait! She takes priority!"

The detectives raced back to their car with the girl in tow.

Unknown to them, a masked figure slipped out of his hiding place from beneath the van and drove after them, keeping his lights off!

Another masked figure saw the vehicle depart and decided to follow!

Behind him, he left four more corpses in his wake…

_**Irie Clinic, around the same time…**_

"What do you mean the entire Hibari unit has been wiped out?!"

"All remaining Hibari squad members have been eliminated by the hostiles. Excluding the now-deceased Roy Burns, we believe there might be at least two more of them. Major, I highly suggest we call in the _Ban-"_

The Major grabbed Okonogi by the collar and reprimanded him.

"I told you to wait until the festival! But no, you just had to send squad after squad into the meat grinder!"

"We were investigating a leak! Someone tipped off those United Red Army 'poachers' on Friday morning! What is there to hunt in that godforsaken swamp?!"

"You should have thought of that first! Now the FBI and CIA are breathing down our necks after their man wound up dead! If every three-letter organization in the world won't devour us first, Nomura and her goons will!"

Okonogi quieted down and conceded.

"Fine. We'll stick to the shadows, let the police and the Sonozakis do whatever they want, and supposing the festival carries on as usual, we'll use you as bait to trap them. Don't blame me if your head ends up on a pike!"

The Major huffed.

"If my head does end up on a pike, Captain, I'm certain your demise will be _**far**_ more painful!"

Above ground, in Rena's room, Dr. Loomis related his melancholy tale to his new companions.

"The man with the blue mechanic's overalls and the Captain Kirk mask you saw earlier today was once my patient, Rena. His name was Michael Myers. Twenty years ago, on Halloween night, he stabbed his own sister, Judith Myers, to death. He was only six years old at the time."

Shocked gasps could be heard from the Game Club and their friends.

"Six?! What kind of six-year-old does that?!"

Keiichi shouted in indignation.

"What happened to his parents?"

Rena asked.

"They surrendered him to the Sanitarium where I worked. Years later, they died in a car accident. The police think it might have been a suicide. After what happened, I don't blame them."

Loomis continued.

"I tried to cure him for the next eight years. Eventually, I realized that what I was dealing with was pure and simple evil. He no longer had a conscience, nor feelings, only an animalistic instinct to kill. No, even animals kill to survive. Michael killed simply because he could."

"When you said you faced the Devil himself, you meant-"

"Yes, Shion. Five years ago, he broke out of the Sanitarium and fled back to his old home. He killed four other people in the process, three of them only slightly older than most of you here. He was about to take his fifth victim when I intervened and shot him six times."

"But how can he still be alive after that?!"

"Like I said, Battler. Whatever Michael is, he abandoned his humanity long ago."

"How did he get to Japan?"

Mion asked.

Loomis looked around to see if Beatrice or Agent Fraser were still lingering around.

"The American agent I argued with earlier, he sent Michael here after I left."

"Are you kidding me?! Why the hell would they do that?!"

"I volunteered to help them arrest Roy on the condition that Michael be sent to a more secure facility. However, it appears the KGB has taken an interest in your village, and he made an 'off-the-books detour.'"

Loomis said with obvious disgust and shame at having accepted such a shady deal.

"Hang on. You mean to tell us that the American government sent a highly dangerous serial killer on an assassination mission? And what would the Soviet Union want with Hinamizawa anyway?"

Battler questioned Loomis.

"Actually, there is a good reason."

Kasai suddenly spoke up.

"Before his death, Mifune smuggled arms from Southeast Asia. Most of his weapons were seized from stockpiles belonging to Communist rebels in the Philippines, which were then resold to his middlemen in Indonesia."

"And Granny allowed this?!"

Shion angrily shouted.

"Our family encouraged him to legitimize because we feared such dealings might land us in more danger than we already had from these mysterious deaths and disappearances. He stormed out of the last meeting, ranting about how we were shortsighted fools."

"And now he's dead, and we all have to pay for it."

Oishi announced as he entered the room.

"Detective."

"Dr. Loomis. I can see you decided to jump right into the wolves' den."

Shion and Mion growled at the jibe, but Loomis stopped them from going any further.

"I know you have your grudge against the Sonozakis, Detective. But believe me when I say that right now, the survival of everyone in this village will depend on our mutual cooperation."

"I've faced my fair share of madmen with knives, Doctor. Your ghost stories don't scare me."

"Michael Myers is no mere madman! He is a resourceful and cunning predator! If you don't tread carefully, you'll end up his prey!"

Oishi smirked.

"And you're calling me out for harboring a grudge?"

"Oishi-san!"

Akasaka burst into the room.

"Someone shot up Suzuki and Kawamura's car! They're both dead!"

"What?! Where's the suspect?!"

"He escaped. Kumagai and Komiyama called it in. They also found-"

Right on cue, Kumagai and Komiyama burst through the doors, wheeling the girl they found on a gurney!

Rika's eyes widened as she recognized who the bloodied girl was!

"**HANYUUUU!"**

_**Okinomiya, Sunday, June 19th, 1983, 9:00 AM…**_

After a night at a safe house and a change into civilian clothes, Amakusa introduced his new Russian friends to Angel Mort!

"Just so you know, it's known for its… peculiar taste."

"Good coffee's supposed to have a peculiar taste."

"I'm not talking about the coffee…"

The group entered and were greeted by the waitresses, who wore revealing uniforms.

"Welcome!"

"[Are you sure this is a cafe and not a brothel?]"

Ivan whispered to Boris in Russian.

Boris cleared his throat to shut up Ivan.

He scanned the room and saw two Western gentlemen sitting in the corner.

"We'll sit with them."

Amakusa translated for the staff, who graciously showed the four men to the booth.

After placing their orders and a round of coffee and tea, one of the other men spoke up.

"Hell of a place to have a meeting."

"It was the kid's suggestion, Russell. Honestly, I can't blame him."

Amakusa stared indignantly at Boris for a second.

"Ryu, this is our American friend, Russell, and our British friend, Christopher."

Amakusa looked confused.

"Aren't you enemies?"

He whispered in English.

"Not when we have a mutual goal."

Boris answered.

"And especially when it concerns a former enemy."

Russell chimed.

"You mean the former enemy you hired."

Vadim snarked.

"Gentlemen, I think we can agree that we're all guilty on that count."

Christopher calmly sipped his tea after defusing any further arguments.

Russell glanced at Amakusa.

"This the asset?"

"The last one. The other two disappeared. Any idea why?"

"That would be _our_ asset. We had to get your attention somehow._"_

Amakusa tried to stifle his rage against the American agent.

"So you're the reason why half the local _Militsiya_ were on our trail. A simple coded message would've sufficed."

"And then his friends would've shot you on sight, 'Robert.' We had to distract them. I'd say a madman in a mask is good enough."

"Why did you invite the doctor?"

"To get Mr. Bond over here on board."

"Dr. Samuel Loomis holds dual Anglo-American citizenship. He has a bit of a…"

Christopher struggled to find the right word to describe Loomis's latest obsession.

"…_checkered past_ when it comes to knife-wielding maniacs."

"More like a checkered present."

Ivan snarked in English, for once.

Boris once again cleared his throat.

"Anyways, now that we've all gathered here, what do you have to tell us? Give us a reason why we're not trying to splash hot coffee into each other's faces right now!"

Russell sighed.

"That quaint little village you Reds just visited? Tokyo's latest science project. Imagine a localized virus that drives its host into a murderous rage at the slightest hint of stress. Now imagine if you could synthesize that into a liquid and mass-produce it."

Amakusa attempted to reach for a butter knife before Boris snatched it from his grasp!

"You mean to tell us that those deaths and disappearances around Hinamizawa were not the work of organized crime exaggerated by local superstition?"

"No, there is a Yakuza family in the village, but they pale in comparison to the monsters that actually run the place. These cretins should have died 38 years ago, but Uncle Sam and Uncle Joe needed the wonder weapons. By the way, nice job picking up the wrong pup."

Amakusa barely had a moment to react before Boris held the knife at his throat!

"Oh, I knew he wasn't our man. I just appreciated the balls he had to actually lie to our faces."

Amakusa looked at the man holding him at knife-point!

"You knew?!"

"I'd be back in Moscow if I weren't. You boys have very poor encryption. I suppose you got it from him."

Russell smirked at the jab.

"Before you kill me, I should tell you about the gas."

The other four agents slowly lowered their beverages, trying not to raise alarm.

"You mean the VX gas your fascist bosses are going to use to cover up their crimes? Our assets already informed us of that!"

Amakusa grinned.

"They told us it was VX, but who knows? It could be your 'wonder weapon.'"

"They wouldn't… Would they?!"

Ivan spoke in a shocked tone.

"You're talking to the country that crashes its burning planes into their enemies."

Russell irreverently stated.

"I know where it's located. Yagouchi, it's a quarry surrounded by an old farming project in the woods near Hinamizawa."

Boris lowered the knife.

A waitress was approaching with their breakfast orders, not to mention a steady stream of customers at the front door.

"You're lucky those girls are here."

Boris whispered under his breath.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Here are your pastries."

The waitress delivered a strawberry cheesecake slice for Russell, a raspberry Danish for Christopher, a Zeppola for Ivan, an apple strudel for Vadim, and a chocolate-coated Zefir for Boris.

Amakusa settled for a simple croissant.

"Didn't expect you comrades to have decadent tastes."

Russell joked.

"Acting has its advantages, my capitalist friend."

Boris replied.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?"

Christopher suddenly spoke in fluent Japanese.

The black-haired waitress smiled at him and replied,

"Lucy. It's short for Lucifer."

Mildly surprised, Christopher smiled back.

"That's funny, my friends call me Dracula."

He bit into his raspberry Danish, causing some red filling to dribble from his mouth.

The waitress giggled and left the table.

Christopher eyed the waitress as she walked around the cafe.

"Lucy. What a lovely name."

Russell snickered.

"Dracula? I know you look like Christopher Lee and all, but _really?!_ Pathetic!"

"[You assume he ever had a chance in the first place.]"

Ivan spoke in Russian once more, but Boris let it slide since the entire group found it funny.

Amakusa laughed alongside the group, as if they didn't try to kill him earlier.

Unknown to the group, Lucy left the cafe and spoke to a familiar figure.

"They are meeting as you anticipated, Master Beatrice."

"_Good. Keep an eye on them for now, Lucifer. I shall summon you when preparations at the village are complete. In the meantime, try to keep a low profile. If you encounter their agents, dispose of them as efficiently as possible."_

Lucy frowned slightly.

As she walked, she approached a man on a bench who had been taking pictures of the cafe with a small camera, while pretending to read a news magazine.

She remembered the man from yesterday morning when that old doctor visited and spoke to her coworker.

A few seconds later, some customers in the cafe could see a brief flash of purple light.

Lucy walked away briskly with a smile on her lips.

_**THUD!**_

"_**AAAAAAAAH!"**_

Minutes later, a pedestrian screamed upon discovering the bisected corpse that now sat on the bench!

The commotion spread back to Angel Mort, which was forced to evacuate its premises!

The intelligence agents, who had luckily finished their pastries, blended in with the crowd.

But even hardened spies such as them were aghast at the cameraman's state.

Resisting the urge to vomit, Boris voiced his suspicions.

"Another one of your assets, Russell?"

"No. They prefer to work at night. Must be someone else's."

Russell grunted in annoyance and parted ways with the other agents.

A while later, he reached a payphone.

"White Mask might be compromised. Joe Steel and John Bull have eyes on the package."

"_Do whatever it takes to get it, even if you have to 'save' the village."_

Russell smirked as the superior hanged up.

He chuckled as his ploy to draw in the KGB and MI6 was a complete success!

"Destroy the village to save it."

He lit another cigarette, fondly remembering his service during the Vietnam War.

Back then, he was Master Sergeant Sam Harper, or "Uncle Sam," as some of the privates nicknamed him.

He made a mental note to shoot whoever thought "Gordon Russell" was a good alias.

At the time, he was tasked with "saving" villages from Communist guerillas, though they were hardly intact once the fighting had ended.

Then the friendly-fire incident happened.

"Ah, the evil that men do."

He exhaled a puff of smoke, which complemented his demonic grin.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
